


F@#$ IT ALL!!!

by Lukenthius



Series: Harry Potter OneShots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Gen, Songfic, Swearing, no-magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: Just a random songficlet involving fan lyrics to Let It Go, from Frozen.I did not create the lyrics. They are not mine.





	F@#$ IT ALL!!!

Harriet scowled down at the books in front of her. She had been studying for the best part of the day. It was nearing nine o’clock. Hermione was badgering her about exams coming. They were graduating college in a few months time and exams were getting closer. Harriet’s first one was two weeks away whereas Hermione’s first was two days ago. Ron had three weeks until his first.

She turned to Ron. “Can you turn that down? It’s really distracting.”

Ron was watching Frozen. He huffed and turned the volume down.

Hermione was huffing at him since he was supposed to be studying. Honestly, if they weren’t dating people wouldn’t see why they hung out.

...

People didn’t see why they were dating. They were nothing alike.

Harriet sighed and pushed away from the table. “Fuck it! I’m done.”

Lily called from the other room. “Language Harry! I’m heading out to the shops. Want anything?”

“We’re out of apple juice.”

“Okay.” There was silence for a few minutes before a door slammed and a few moments later the sound of a car pulling away.

Harriet sighed and stood up, stretching.

Hermione frowned. “Harry. Come on. You need to study.”

“Fuck it all! Fuck it all! I can’t study this anymore! Just... fuck it all! My grades never bothered me anyway! Let my mum shout about it, I don’t give a shit anymore!”

Ron laughed and paused the DVD. “You know, you could remix that into ‘let it go’. You said ‘fuck it all’ just as Elsa said ‘let it go’.”

“Rewind.” Harriet smirked. Ron did so and Harriet closed her eyes, listening to the music. She wasn’t majoring in music for nothing.

“ _The clock ticks by to fast this time, not a moment to be lost._  
_A set of books around me and it looks like it’s the day._  
_Finals are coming and we all must try our best,_  
_But I’ve given up, I’ll just wing that test._  
_No fun today, no fun at all_  
_No more talking on the telephone!_  
_Read this, write that and learn it all,_  
_Can’t learn it all!_

 _Fuck it all,_  
_Fuck it all!_  
_Can’t study this anymore!_  
_Fuck it all,_  
_Fuck it all!_  
_All my classes are a bore._  
_I don’t care if I fail this test._  
_Let my mum rage on._  
_My grades never bothered me anyway._ ”

Harriet smirked and closed her books.

“ _It’s funny how some paper, makes everything seem dull,_  
_And the classes that once drove me, can’t excite me at all!_  
_I’ve had enough, I’m done with this._  
_Won’t let my teachers take the piss._  
_I’ll wing those tests, then finally,_  
_I’m Free!_

 _Fuck it all,_  
_Fuck it all!_  
_I’ll just wing it all the way,_  
_Fuck it all,_  
_Fuck it all!_  
_It’s not tricky anyway,_  
_Make a stand, don’t care what they say!_  
_I don’t give a fuck!_ ”

Ron was holding back peals of laughter and Hermione was scowling. She was rather against swearing and anyone who said something was more important than studying.

“ _Those text books filled with info swirling round my head._  
_I’ve had enough, I want to go and curl up in my bed._  
_But all these tests are getting nearer by the day.I just don’t give a fuck._  
_I’ll ace them anyway!_

 _Fuck it all,_  
_Fuck it all!_  
_Don’t give a shit anymore!_  
_Fuck it all,_  
_Fuck it all!_  
_Flip the table! Screw you all!_  
_I won’t take this bullshit anymore!_  
_I don’t give a fuck!_  
_My grades never bothered me anyway._ ”

Harriet, Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a few moments before the three of them burst into laughter.

They didn’t get any studying done that day.


End file.
